May X Caroline: From Depression to Happiness
by Poke456
Summary: May was in for a hell of a night with her mother when she agrees to help her even things up with her father!
After her Johto Region journey came to an end, May took the first ride back to Hoenn to see her family. She then ended up in Littleroot Town where she saw her mother Caroline at the harbor who saw she was coming. After the boat stopped May got off the boat and rushed into her mother's arms! Caroline says, "Welcome back May!" May says, "Mom what are you doing here?" Caroline says, "Well sweetie it's quite a long story." Caroline took her daughter back to her new home. May was so shocked that her mom got her own house and when Caroline opened the door she invited took May's hand and pushed her inside. May says, "Wow this place is amazing!" Caroline says, "It sure is I hope you're hungry!" May blushed and said, "Yeah I guess I am!" Caroline laughed and prepare to start dinner! A few hours later May and Caroline both enjoyed a nice dinner together and May said, "So uh mom what happen between you and dad?" Caroline sighed and said, "Oh May it was horrible!" Caroline started her flashback and continued, "You see while I was out getting the groceries your father kept winning battle after battle!" May says, "Yeah that's what gym leaders do what then?!" Caroline says, "Well you see when I got back home I saw your father having sex with Nurse Joy!" Flashback over and May said, "He did what?!" Caroline says, "I know he was such a jerk so I had no choice but to leave it was my only option!" May says, "So what happen with Max?" Caroline says, "Well he worshipped your father so bad he stayed at Petleburgh City even though what he did was so wrong!" Caroline started to cry but then May got up and sat on her mom's chair and lap and wiped her tears away then said, "There there mom don't cry!" May then hugged her tight and Caroline said, "Oh thank you May for being so supportful!" May says, "Mom you deserve better than this!" Caroline kept on crying while May kept on hugging her. The next morning Caroline woke up and saw Norman at the door and Caroline said, "What are you doing here Norman?" Norman says, "I want you to come home!" Caroline says, "Yeah well you can forget it!" Norman says, "Look Caroline I'm sorry it was a big mistake!" Caroline says, "I told you I needed time!" Caroline slammed the door and started to cry! May woke up and heard the pandemonium went downstairs, hugged her mother and dried her tears away. May says, "What's wrong mom?" Caroline says, "It's your father he says that he's sorry and wants me to come home but I just don't know!" May held her mother really tight even rubbing her back and saying, "Now now mom, dad doesn't realize that you need more time!" Caroline says, "Thank you May I just wish your father would understand!" May says, "I just wish there was a way you can be happy again!" Caroline says, "Well the only way to even things out would be is if I have sex with someone else too but all the guys here are morons I need it to be magical!" May says, "Well what if it doesn't have to be a guy?" Caroline says, "May what are you saying?" May says, "Mom I'm saying maybe I should even things out between you and dad!" Caroline says, "You mean you and me having.." May says, "Yes!" Caroline says, "I'm not so sure about this! I mean I had some experience but not on my own daughter!" May says, "It's gonna be okay mom we can help each other out a bit!" Caroline says, "Well if your willingly to try it then fine but nobody must know about this!" May says, "Right!" Caroline says, "And we must undress each other!" May says, "Okay!" Caroline says, "When you start to get nervous let me know and I'll stop!" May says, "Okay!" Caroline says, "All right let's do it!" May says, "Yeah!" May's stomach growled and she said, "But first!" Caroline says, "Okay maybe it'll teach you how to be romantic to other girls!" May gulped as she's starting to have regret! Caroline took May with her to a fancy restaurant in Oldale Town and May ate like a queen! After dinner they went to see the fireworks show in which Caroline got under May and held her hips with both her hands making Caroline comfortable and May uncomfortable. May and Caroline headed back to the house back in Littleroot Town and Caroline took May to her room. May says, "Wow this is amazing mom!" Caroline says, "I know right you can feel the breeze from up here! So are you serious about going through with this?" May blushed and said, "Mom if this is what it takes to help you I'm with you all the way!" Caroline says, "Okay now come to mommy!" May gulped and slowly walked over to her mother once there Caroline grabbed her and said, "Well are you ready for this?" May got nervous and said, "Bring it on lover!" Caroline then held May in both her arms and kissed her on the lips! May started to sweat but she began to kissing her mother back and digging into her deeper! The kiss was off and Caroline says, "Wow May you're so much better at this than I am!" May got nervous and said, "Well I wouldn't count on that ha ha ha!" Caroline then undressed May till she was completely naked then May did the same thing to her mother till recently she was completely nude. Caroline got into her bed and said, "Come on May what are you waiting for?" May gulped and slowly got into bed with her naked mother and sat right on top of her and Caroline said, "Okay May hit me with your best shot!" May gulped and she puckered her lips towards her mother's and slam right into the kiss! The kiss lasted a few seconds and May then moved to kissing her neck, licking her bresses and feet making Caroline so horny! May then moved onto licking Caroline's vagina which made her more ticklish that it exploded her pee right into May's mouth! Caroline says, "Ah wow May you're quite the lover!" May says, "I suppose I am!" Caroline says, "Well now it's mommy's turn!" Caroline then flipped May over and started kissing her face, neck and feet making May super horny. May then was ready her pee then exploded into Caroline's mouth. Caroline and May recovered after a few hours! May says, "Wow that was amazing!" Caroline says, "You said it May!" May says, "You know I could so use a shower!" Caroline says, "I'll join you!" May turned on the shower and she and Caroline both entered and May said, "So mom do you feel better now?" Caroline says, "Well I wasn't at first because you were nervous but after what you did oh I feel much better and it also got me thinking!" May says, "Thinking about what mom?" Caroline says, "Well May you made me happier than your father ever could so I decided I'm going to become a lesbian!" May says, "Mom that's great!" Caroline says, "Really aren't you mad that me and your father aren't getting back together?" May says, "Well it's just when we spent this romantic night together it got me thinking about what would happen if we weren't mother and daughter?" Caroline says, "You mean?" May says, "Yes mom since you decided to be a lesbian I'm coming with you no better I wanna be your lesbian girlfriend!" Caroline cried and said, "Oh May thank you!" Caroline then hugged May and she bent down and they both embraced with a kiss on the lips! The next morning Caroline sold the house to a local and said to May, "Mind if I tag along with you?" May says, "Sure!" Caroline says, "So what's next?" May says, "We're heading to Sinnoh!" May and Caroline headed on the cruise to Sinnoh and checked into their rooms. Caroline says, "Well I guess this is it!" May says, "Yep the beginning of two adventures for me and I'm glad to share this with my lesbian mother/girlfriend!" Caroline grabbed her daughter/girlfriend's hands and said, "Oh May!" May said, "Oh Caroline!" They then kissed each other on the lips as their cruise ride to Sinnoh rages on!


End file.
